It is well know in the state of the art to use the heating element of a windshield of a vehicle simultaneously as a transmitting aerial and for heating purposes. The following patents are examples of this technique: U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,077, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,066, U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,516, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,594, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In particular the U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,077 describes an isolating and matching device to enable a motor vehicle electrically heated window, not designed specifically to be an antenna or aerial and essentially aperiodic and non-resonant at VHF frequencies, to be used as a transmitting aerial. The device described therein comprises: an electrical circuit having input leads for connection to a motor vehicle D.C. power supply, power output leads for connection to a window heating element of said motor vehicle electrically heated window, and an aerial input terminal for connection of said electrical circuit to an aerial feeder circuit of a transmitter.
On the other hand, the PCT publication WO 01/54225 entitled “Space-filling miniature antennas”, describes that space-filling curve is defined as a curve composed by at least ten segments, said segments being shorter than a tenth of the free-space operating wavelength, wherein said segments are connected in such a way that each segment forms an angle with their neighbours, that is, no pair of adjacent segments define a larger straight segment, and wherein the space-filling curve does not intersect with itself at any point except optionally at the initial and final points of the space-filling curve. WO 01/54225 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.